A Little Gang of Horrors (Crossover of pretty much everything)
by InsanityLee
Summary: Bendy the Demon, the video game mascot from BATIM finds that the evil forces of cuteness, led by a notorious killer, are leading a ghastly movement against violent video games. He must team up with horror gaming's most iconic characters to stop the threat or the entire gaming world will fall under a terrible spell of cuteness and cringe.
1. Inky Problems

Bendy the Demon's day was interesting. He found a note on his hotel desk that told him to go to the downtown pub at midnight. Slightly suspicious to Bendy but he didn't care. He was on holiday anyway. Bendy was a cartoon little black demon with a Cheshire grin. His entire body was black except for his face. He wore a bow tie, white gloves and leather shoes. He was pie-eyed and his head was curved inwards creating horns. As Bendy entered the pub with his suitcase, the loud atmosphere grew silent. Many eyes peered at the demon at the doorway. Wanting to be ignored, Bendy swiftly strolled forward, climbed a stool and sat. The onlookers still watched the demon with great interest. Bendy cleared his throat and looked around. He recognized a few of the faces that stared at him. On the balcony was Minecraft Steve and 'Jason'. On his left was Slenderman, King Boo and a group of zombies.

"I'd like to have a pint," muttered Bendy as he passed a few coins to the bartender. A glass full of beer slid across the table to Bendy. The demon uncapped a container full of ink and let one drop of it drip into the beer. Everyone was still watching him. Probably in disgust that he was drinking ink. Bendy sipped his beer and warily looked for anyone who might suddenly try to kill him. Suddenly King Boo and Slenderman moved towards Bendy like a cat inspecting a mouse hole.

"Where are you from, _cutesy_?" sneered Boo as if it was the best insult he came up with. Bendy ignored the ghost and continued to sip his beer.

"What are you, anyway? A rip-off of Mickey Mouse?" snapped Slenderman. The rest of the people in the bar laughed half-heartedly as if they were commanded to do this. Bendy was starting to get annoyed. He set his glass down and spun around on his stool and glared at the bullies.

"You f*ucking what mate?" asked Bendy as he stood up on his stool, "What's your problem?"

"Oh look," leered King Boo, "You must be an MLG version of Mickey Mouse because you just swore."

The spectators were now really laughing. Bendy grew angrier.

"Aww," cooed Slenderman as he knocked over Bendy's glass, "Oops. Is he going to airhorn us?"

That was the final straw.

" **THAT'S ENOUGH!** " screamed Bendy, the sound was like a wailing violin. The pub went silent. Slenderman and King Boo grinned stupidly.

"What are you going to do about it _cutesy_?" sneered King Boo. Bendy's angry face slowly changed into something more sinister. A cruel sadistic smile started to carve on his face. Ink started to drip from his horns, covering his eyes. He started to grow taller with his body becoming skeletal. Ink streamed down his body, reflecting light into people's faces. As his transformation finished, everyone was looking at the new monster in horror. Lights started to flicker and ink uncannily streamed down the walls and floor.

"What do you think now," grunted the newly transformed Bendy as he jumped off his stool.

"Pff," snorted Slenderman, "You think that scares us?"

Bendy lunged forward at Slenderman and started strangling him. King Boo yelled in surprise and shot a lightning bolt from his crown at Bendy. Seeing it, Bendy sank into an ink pool, appeared behind King Boo and wrenched his crown out off. King Boo screamed and spun around in panic. Bendy planted his foot into Boo's eye, slammed him into the balcony, which broke and sent some people tumbling down, and stuffed him into an ink pool. Bendy then grabbed Slenderman by the neck, slammed him a couple of times into the wall, stuffed his head into a barrel full of beer and threw him out of the window. King Boo floated out of an ink pool and Bendy forcefully dragged and threw him out of the door. Bendy snarled and looked around.

"Anyone else?"

Everyone was silent. Bendy reverted to his cute form and the tension lessened. He placed a few coins on the table, in front of the bartender.

"That's for the damage," said Bendy in an upbeat tone. The person who wrote the note didn't seem to be coming. He scanned the bar one more time, picked up his suitcase and swiftly left.

Little did the demon notice in a dark corner of the bar, a pair of fluorescent blue eyes was flowing him. The owner of the eyes stood up with the huffing and clicking of pistons.

"I think this is who were looking for," said the mysterious figure in a deep, static-filled voice, "Let's trail him until he bumps into one of _them_ ,"


	2. Cutey Attack

Bendy walked tentatively as he stepped out of the pub. The alleys were abandoned and wind blew through. The atmosphere couldn't have been more eerie and foreboding. Bendy looked nervously around and prepared to changed into his inky form at any minute. Crows cawed from the rooftops of buildings while a lone stray dog bounded around, looking for scraps to eat. A news letter fluttered down in front of Bendy. He caught it and read it as he sat down on a pile of boxes. The headlines read: " **VIOLENT GAME MASCOTS SERIAL KIDNAPPINGS** "

"In recent weeks, several characters from violent video games have disappeared without a trace. These victims were Fortnite, PUBG, Doki Doki Literature Club, Granny etc. These kidnappings have a sequential order of being one day apart. Authorities are currently investigating the case. However, there are currently no clues as to who the culprit is. There are no suspects reported. "These games are just a few of the pillars that hold the popularity of the gaming world. I feel like there is more to come," said the head of the Department of Justice..."

Bendy shrugged and threw the paper away. He was new to the gaming world. His game was released in February 2017 and right now it was May so he wasn't concerned about people knowing what he was. The demon continued down the alleyway and turned to the front door of his house. He was about to enter when he heard a loud scream just around the corner. Bendy quickly sneaked to the corner and peeked at the commotion. What he saw shocked him.

It was one of the Murder Monkeys from Dark Deception. A large monkey robot that looked like the monkey from Toy Story except its arms were blades and it was wearing a hotel uniform. If those horrific animatronics could feel emotions, Bendy knew it was in fear. Small dark figures swarmed around it stabbing it with needles filled with rainbow liquid.

"HOLD STILL MOTHERF*CKER!" shouted a high pitched feminine voice as it whizzed around the Murder Monkey's head.

"EEE EEE EEE EEE EEEEEEEEEEE!" shouted back the Murder Monkey which most likely meant 'Why aren't you bringing me bananas?'

Bendy watched in horror and fascination as one of the figures got a clean jab at the monkey's head and pushed down the plunger. The Murder Monkey frantically shrieked as it ran around as if its programming had hit a glitch. The monkey's skin started bubbling and fizzing like a soft drink. Rainbow liquid started to froth from its mouth. It started to shrink until it was as small as a windup toy. Its bloodshot, staring eyes exploded out and was replaced with googly eyes. The blades melted and revealed a pair of cymbals. Its sharp teeth rotted and peeled away to reveal perfectly squared teeth. Bendy cringed with horror. He _hated_ cute things. He would have hated his cartoon facade if it didn't have a creepy Cheshire smile which he liked. Bendy had to report this to the police. He was about to quietly tiptoe away when one of the hooded figures caught sight of him.

"Hey you! Come here!" it shouted. Bendy's brain went through the options he had: run away (but they would chase him down anyway) or oblige (but they'd want his identification). Bendy decided to try his luck and walked quietly to the group.

"What are you?" said an awfully squeaky voice.

"I'm Bendy from Bendy and the Ink Machine," stammered Bendy as he fiddled with his bow-tie.

"What's that? Is ink a type of cookie?" asked another hooded figure in a caveman like voice.

"Its a fetch quest game full of rainbows and cute little _things_ like you," lied Bendy, hoping that his lie was convincing enough.

"Well I guess we can let you go if you don't tell the police," muttered one of the figures.

"So what are you doing?" asked Bendy as casually as possible to try get some information.

"We turning monsters into cookies!" shouted one of them.

"Darn it you idiot. This is a movement against violent games and turning them into cute things."

"That's... very um... smart," muttered Bendy as he fiddled with his gloves.

"Wait a minute," gasped the leader, "You're lying. You're part of that game where that ink demon scared everyone."

Bendy's heart froze.

"I-I-I can explain," stammered Bendy, "You don't have to inject me! I'm the cute version of that monster."

"Doesn't matter!" they screamed, "Get him!"

Bendy ran as fast as he could to his house with the maniacs right behind him, jabbing at his back. He grabbed the door knob but the someone grabbed his leg.

"Oh sh*t," muttered Bendy to himself as he transformed into his monster self and sprayed whoever was grabbing him with ink. They still held tightly as they spat ink from their mouths. One of them raised their syringe to stab at Bendy but then out of nowhere, a top hat span like a Frisbee and knocked it off its feet. It hood fell back to reveal a face that anyone would recognize. It was Elmo.

"WHO THE F*UCK WAS THAT!" Elmo screamed, far out of character. Out of the darkness, an adult-sized animatronic bear holding a microphone and a tall and stocky man with an elegant mustache holding a shovel.

"Why hello there, _Elmo_ ," spat Freddy Fazbear as his top hat span back towards him, "It's strange seeing you trying to inject people here past midnight." The Neighbor looked disgusted as the other hooded figures revealed themselves. There was Cookie Monster, Grover, Abby Cadabby and Big Bird.

"Bad cookies," blurted Cookie Monster as he eyed Bendy who was glaring at them.

"Bad cookies indeed," snarled the Neighbor as he threw a bear trap at the Sesame Street cast. It clamped down on Cookie Monster's head and snapped it off with rainbow blood spurting out of the neck. Bendy smiled. He liked a bloody scene. Elmo took this opportunity to make his leave.

"You may bask in victory, Fazbear, but be warned. We'll have our revenge soon enough," sneered Elmo as Abby Cadabby snapped her fingers and the puppets vanished in a puff of fairy dust. Freddy and the Neighbor glanced at each other looking slightly concerned. Then they advanced towards Bendy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there," stammered Bendy in his cartoon form, "Thanks a lot for saving me but what was that all about?"

"Not much time to explain Bendy," muttered Freddy as he tipped his top hat, "Their leader sent injectors to your area after they managed to get a hold of one of our files."

"Long story short," interrupted the Neighbor, "Your game's publicity went viral after Youtubers played your game. We find that you could be useful in our investigation."

"You mean the kidnappings?" asked Bendy in a shocked manner. The duo nodded. Bendy, now caught up with his game's popularity, realized that he was in a dire situation. He hurriedly went back into his house and packed his luggage. He collected the miniature windup monkey while Freddy shook his head sighing to himself. He followed them and as they rounded a corner, he looked at his house wondering whether he'll see it again.


	3. A Surprise at Splat Harbor

The trio of horrors went to the nearest bus stop to go to uptown. The upper part of town was much cleaner and safer than where Bendy lived. The Neighbor and Freddy didn't say a word to Bendy until they got on a bus that was heading for the capital city. The Gaming continent of the Internet is a large place were popular games lived in the capital and less popular live in rural areas. Bendy had never been in the capital. He had heard of many games that live over there such as Undertale, Super Mario and etc. Bendy couldn't believe he game was viral. Bendy was just think about whether he should move house when Freddy took a glass tube from his chest cavity and looked at the rainbow liquid in disgust. Bendy nervously looked at Freddy to see whether he was trying to solve why the Sesame Street cast were doing this.

"Can you figure anything out about this _thing_?" asked Freddy in his robotic and monotonous voice with a hint of sarcasm, "This is clearly in your expertise."

"I can see some traces of ink in the solution," said Bendy as he peered into the glass tube, "There's quite a bit of magic inside it. There's also a dash of human body parts in there."

"So we can confirm that someone has been dabbing with magic or occult and that ink is involved with the manufacturing process," mused Freddy as he swirled the disgusting mixture, "That's all?"

"Also one thing to add," piped Bendy, "It seems that the color of ink that is used is everything other than black."

"Why would that be," muttered the Neighbor.

"Black is often associated with evil, dirty or darkness," said Bendy in a matter of factly tone, "The color of the ink is all on the electromagnetic spectrum. The colors combined adds to white which is often associated with pure and clean."

"Hmmm. So where do we go from here?" asked Freddy as he put away the test tube, "We've already got many of our best detectives on the case, take Pikachu for example. I guess our best option is for you to lead the way. But I fear that throwing you into this case might increase the chances of whoever the culprit is to take drastic actions to achieve their goal."

"To just voice my opinion," piped up the Neighbor, "I don't think the culprit's motivation is clearly black and white. This person clearly has hired characters from the Film Continent as we saw tonight. I don't this whole operation was just to make video games 'child friendly'. There is something even worse coming."

"Now, now, Mr Peterson," muttered Freddy, "We need to a systematic approach to this problem. I reckon we need to ensure that these incidents can no longer continue."

"I have an idea where we can start," said Bendy, "We need to go to Splatfest."

"What?" blurted Mr Peterson and Freddy, "This is no time for watching kids participate in brutal war games!"

"No, no, no!" muttered Bendy disappointingly, "Don't you see? Inklings? Ink? It's obvious that they are involved!"

"They're just kids," pointed out Freddy as he adjusted his bowtie, "Also, sucking away an Inkling's ink results in a catastrophic... mess... Unless..."

"What?"

"There has been several missing Inkling cases over the past week. I've assumed that it's just Rule 34 being up to no good. But soon after, games started disappearing. They must be related."

"Then, we have somewhere to start!" said Bendy, "Let's watch kids splat each other with their own life force."

...

They got off the bus at Splat Harbor, the section of the city where marine related games lived. The main street was filled with small stalls selling marine junk such as fishing rods, jet skis and even small submarines. It was busy but the atmosphere was tense. As if the whole harbor was holding it's breath. Stall owners looked suspiciously at the newcomers then whispered to each other. Bendy saw fliers for the Splatfest tournament, sailing courses and Subnatica fliers as he walked put the stalls. Bendy noticed several missing posters of many Inklings added in the mix of colorful paper. Bendy heard about Splat Harbor being a bustling section of the city. This isn't what he was expecting. An hour passed and they had nothing. They had to find someone who had inside knowledge of the operation otherwise they'd be going nowhere.

"This is pointless," blurted Mr Peterson as he kicked away a patch of seaweed, "We'll never get anywhere if we keep on going like this."

"Our time will be better spent if..." Freddy stopped because he spotted two inkling spying on them. He turned on them and let his eyes flare bright red. The two squids squealed and hurried off.

"Inklings," spat Freddy as his eyes returned to their blank and glassy stare, "No wonder Rule 34 goes into a catnip frenzy whenever it sees them. They can barely contain themselves."

"Ey Fred," said Mr Peterson, "There are no exceptions when it comes to profanity you know that."

"When will Rule 34 go after me?" asked Bendy in a nervous manner, "My game has no female characters so there..."

"There no exceptions Bendy," said Mr Peterson solemnly he he placed his gloved hand on Bendy's shoulder, "Gay sex or the gender swap, Rule 34 always finds a way to twist your game into the most unimaginable of things."

They continued on. Discussing about gaming's issue then a loud speaker blared across the harbor.

"THE 2017 SPLATFEST IS STARTING IN ONE HOUR! ALL AUDIENCES PLEASE TAKE THEIR SEATS!"

"We don't have time for this," muttered Freddy but he was cut short by the massive tidal wave of fans running to the stadium. Bendy, being small in size, was a overwhelmed.

"BENDY!" Mr Peterson called as he was pushed back., "WHERE'S THAT GOD DAMN DEMON!"

Bendy tried to speak but was found unable to being squished among so many people. Everything was a blur but he then saw the two inklings that Freddy scared off. They were right beside him. Both with excited smiles on their faces. Bendy was about to say something but someone knocked him on the back of the head and the world went dark.

...

When Bendy woke up, he was tied on the ceiling by his feet. He was inside a changing room with lockers lining the walls. There weren't any window and the room was illuminated by a single lamp. He was also surrounded by four inklings. All of them were orange. Two boy inklings where on either side of Bendy, armed with Heavy Splating Remixes. In front of the doorway was a spinning chair which a girl inkling with her hair covering her left eye lounged taking in the scene. Beside her was another girl inkling who had a ponytail and had a stern expression.

"What the f*uck do want!?" Bendy yelled as he tried to summon a massive wave of black ink but was somehow unable to, "You took away my powers. YOU MOTHERF*UCKING BASTARDS!"

"Now, now Bendy," drawled the inkling on the chair, "This may not be the best first impression, but I assure you we'll get to know each other... _personally_."

The word personally made Bendy shudder. He didn't want to think of the ships that would unfold after this incident. He had to get out. The inkling beside the chair cleared her throat.

"Salti, I think our... _guest_ would like to have some context on why he is here," she said without any emotion.

"Of course Splatasia," said Salti silkily, "I want you to be a substitute for my team while one of my boys guard our base."

"Why me?" scowled Bendy.

"It's none of your business." snapped Salti but then Splatasia leaned over and whispered something into her ear. Salti then looked disapprovingly at Splatasia but her stern look made her give up.

"Splatasia tells me that you and two other detectives are investigating the case of several missing inklings. The reason why we need a substitute is that someone has been raiding Splatasia's weapon lab. One of my boys here also spotted Rule 34 conversing with a mysterious figure in a back alley while he was taking out the trash. Would this information be of any use to your investigation?"

"Yes actually," muttered Bendy who sounded rather relieved, "So I guess I have to repay you by complying to your game of war."

"Exactly!" said Salti as she clapped her hand together in approval, "Your powers over ink is an inkling's wet dream! We need you as a substitute for one game so we can work out who is trying to raid Splatasia's lab. Then you're free to go back to your case!"

"Then it's a deal!" agreed Bendy reluctantly as he stuck out his hand and shook Salti's hand, "Please put me down now."

"Not yet little devil darling," cooed Salti as she got up from her chair, "We must go through several procedures to ensure you're officially on our team."

Then Bendy realized why Salti took away his powers.

"Wait! NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" shrieked Bendy as he shook violently.

"Sorry darling," smiled Salti as she and Splatasia left the room, "James, Kogu, recolor the devil."

Bendy shrieked and fought against his bonds but nothing could stop what was about to happen next as the inklings opened fire.


	4. Inky Inkantation

**Long chapter ahead folks.**

 **Also, you may find a reference to a future fanfic in there somewhere. The first chapter is coming out soon.**

 **Stay tuned and Stay fresh!**

* * *

The next few hours of Bendy's life were the worst. Being forcibly painted orange until his color was permanent, felt like being force fed dirt for a week except ten times worse. Then afterwards he was tied to a chair inside a room with Salti and she turned off the light. What happened afterwards is up to your interpretation ( **Wink Wink** ). Well then after that shenanigans, Bendy went to Splatasia's weapon lab. It was a large circular room with glass pipes snaking their way out of and into walls, multiple work benches and ink related technology which Bendy recognized from his machine. He fond found her sitting and waiting for him on top of a giant ink nuke. She spotted orange kiss marks on Bendy's face and snickered.

"So... How was initiation?" she said with a hint of sarcasm as she leaped down from the bomb.

"F*ucking terrible," spat Bendy as he sat down on a metal folding chair, "What are you going to do to me? Use me as a test subject for your experiments like a mad scientist?"

"Yes and no," smiled Splatasia as she snatched a lab coat off the wall and pulled her sleeve through it, "First of all, I'm a scientist but I'm not crazy or any types of sexually psychotic. What we're going to do is to find a suitable weapon for you. It's going to be just you and me as test subjects. So we're gonna beat each other up until we find a suitable weapon for you."

"F*uck you," muttered Bendy still clearly in a bad mood. Splatasia looked at him sympathetically. She then flipped a switch which was labeled **DOJO**. The walls of the lab suddenly folded inwards and flipped to reveal concrete which was covered in orange paint splats.

"You know," she said soberly her eyes full of sympathy and sadness, "The internet is a terrible place. Some of us want the spotlight but other don't and it its usually them who get targeted by... Rule 34. I think Salti doesn't like it and I think she's just grown accustomed to what must happen and just pretends to enjoy it."

She paused. Then she took a deep breath and looked at Bendy in the eye.

"Splatoon is supposed to be fun game for kids and adults. It was never meant to be like this. People just do what they want to do with franchises. It contaminated us. It contaminates all of us. I'm sorry."

She then snapped her fingers and a canister filled with purple light slid out of the ground. Bendy realized that he powers over ink reside in there.

"No, no," apologized Bendy, "I should be saying sorry. It's just new, the city, the missing people, the games. It's thrown at me like I'm expected to cope with it. It's not fair."

Splatasia sighed then opened the canister. The purple light shot off towards Bendy like a bullet and he felt energized, powerful but the same feeling of emptiness and bitterness filled him like darkness in a room.

"Salti's wouldn't like to see us wasting time so let's get started," Splatasia said as she bent down, "I've calibrated your ink to another spawner so we're enemy teams. Now let's see whether those stories about your powers are real."

She scooped up a handful of orange ink and lobbed it at Bendy's face. Bendy stood there shocked then realized what they were doing. He summoned a massive tidal wave of orange ink and sent it crashing down on her. But when the ink receded, she was gone. Bendy looked around and saw ripples of ink heading straight towards him. Before he could react, Splatatsia leaped out of the ink and planted her foot on Bendy's chest and flipped, kicking Bendy in the process and landing with grace. Bendy stumbled into a wall and hit his head hard. He saw through his blurry vision the inkling taking a predatory pace towards him. Bendy then resorted to his monster form. Orange ink suddenly streamed along the walls and the floor. Splatasia paused for a moment and regarded the situation with patience. But then Bendy's gloved hand found her throat and he flung her across the room. She got up, grinning wildly much to Bendy's surprise.

"Not bad for a beginner," she said as she rushed towards Bendy and tackled him into the her ink puddle. It was like fighting in water except you couldn't see and your opponent had a unfair advantage because the ink just made her stronger the longer she was in. The worst part was that Ink Bendy relied on his sense of hearing to track unknown opponents but hearing didn't help. All he heard were splashing, squelching and voices. Voices. Then he had an idea. He reached out in his mind. He knew there was a little door knob in Splatasia's mind that he could use to distract her for just long enough to get out of the puddle. There were a few long seconds of Splatasia kicking and punching him, then he found it. The world went black for a second the a scene formed before Bendy. He saw a little inkling, clearly it was a younger version of Splatasia from her stern look and ponytail. She was inside a closet with what seeming looked like a much younger version of James, one of the inklings that recolored Bendy. They both looked afraid. A small gap in the doorway showed an adult inking shouting down at a female adult inking.

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO THEM!" shrieked the father, "ALL THEY DO IS PLAY TURF WAR! DO WE EXPECT THEM TO ACTUALLY MAKE A LIVING!?

"Please," pleaded the mother, "It's their dream to be stars of Splat Harbor. Let them live it or make it seem like that."

"I WANT THE BEST FOR MY CHILDREN YOU BITCH. ALL THEY KNOW IS WAR. THIS IS NOT HOW TO RAISE A CHILD!"

"Your children, YOUR CHILDREN!" the mother's voice turned shrill, "SINCE WHEN WERE _THEY_ YOUR PROPERTY. I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOOD BUT YOUR JUST LIKE ANY OTHER MAN I EVER MET!"

Then he hit her. The pain stung right through Bendy as if he were the one being hit. He had seen enough. He closed the memory. At the present moment, he saw Splatasia splayed on the floor gasping and crying. Bendy was standing over her in his monster form. There was silence for a minute, then that minute extended into five minutes.

"How did you..." spluttered Splatasia as she sat up, "How did you do that."

"Basic soul and ink physics," muttered Bendy as he reverted to his cartoon form. He paused for a minute then looked away.

"What happened afterwards?"

"My parents got divorced. Mother took James and father took me. He wasn't a good father. He used to beat me and... he used me as his plaything. He got drunk everyday and I'd used to run from home so I could avoid him. Although, I saw why he didn't like every inklings' dream. He saw how celebrity was a curse and the journey towards fame was nothing but pain. That's why I took up inventing. But then I found James... It turns out he managed to find himself on a popular team. He then invited me to join. So here I am. Confessing my story to the devil."

Bendy stood there not moving. He held out his hand.

"I am a demon, not the devil. There's no sin in telling me how you got here," said Bendy solemnly then winked, "But I might just haunt you forever."

Splatasia gave a weak smile and grabbed Bendy's hand and hoisted herself

...

They went through a selection of Splatasia's weapons but Bendy was never good at shooting. They then resorted to melee weapons. The one that Bendy liked the most was the giant paint roller. Splatasia looked slightly underwhelmed.

"Usually rollers aren't very useful on our team," muttered Splatasia, "Although with your ink powers, you might pull through but there's no way of knowing."

Once they sorted out Bendy's weapon, Salti came in to tell them that their match begins in half an hour. Once the team went through the strategy, which Salti had to rework due to Bendy's choice of a roller.

"Seriously darling," she said in mock exasperation, "Why even choose a roller? They are _so_ for amateurs."

"Seriously Salti," Bendy sneered, "Why even have have sex with when me you got Splatasia to do it for you?"

Splatasia turned red like a tomato and Salti chuckled. James and Kogu raised eyebrows.

"Snappy," Salti said, "I like that."

Once they got everything sorted. James stayed behind but then he walked up and put his hand on Bendy's shoulder.

"Take care of my little sister will you?" he said, "She often get's... targeted by others. Also, sorry about earlier."

"Nah fam," replied Bendy, "Once we get this over and down with, I'll be back to my black self."

"That's if Salti keeps her word," James said sourly, "She's an opportunistic little sh*t. Be wary. Once your done, get the fuck out."

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Bendy.

"I seen worse that this," said James but he had a hint of apprehension, "It's probably some inkling trying to sabotage us."

Bendy looked into James. He wasn't surprised that James and Splatasia were brother and sister. They both had that same sadness in their eyes.

"You take care of yourself," said Bendy as he headed out of the door into the arena.

...

The area was large and rectangular with concrete platforms with randoms signs and metal bridges connecting each platform. The crowd went wild as the teams materialized on their spawners at opposite ends of the area.

"NOW WE HAVE OUR SIXTH ROUND FOR THE DAY FOLKS!" said Callie and Marie, the Squid Sisters, as their magnified voices boomed around the arena.

"WE HAVE THE OCTAVIOUS SPLASHINOUS, THE INFAMOUS PURPLE OCTOLING TEAM FROM THE UNDERGROUND!" shouted Callie with a hint of disdain in her voice.

"AND WE HAVE THE HELL PAINTERS, THE CROWD CAN'T WAIT FOR THOSE UNDERDOGS TO SHINE LIKE LAST TIME!" continued Marie but then she was interrupted by an inkling who whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened then snatched the mic from Callie.

"I REPEAT! WE HAVE A GUEST OF HONOR HERE IN THE HELL PAINTERS. IT'S THE DEVIL FROM THE INKY DEPTHS OF THE ABYSS. GIVE IT UP FOR BENDY THE INK DEMON!"

The camera's almost spun out of control as they swiveled around and zoomed in on the Hell Painters. The crowd went loose with cheers and gasps and visible confusion. But over them was the unmistakable voice of Freddy Fazbear.

" **WHAT THE F*CK!** "

Bendy whirled around and saw Freddy Fazbear and Mr Peterson up on the back row. They both looked confused, surprised and very angry.

"NOW THE SOUNDTRACK THAT WE SHALL HAVE FOR OUR LAST MATCH FOR THE DAY WILL BE FITTING FOR THE LAST MATCH FOR THE DAY," announced Callie she threw her arms out, "IT WILL BE CALAMARI INKANTATION!"

"That particular song strengthens inklings and octolings," whispered Kogu through the side of his mouth, "Watch yourself."

"CALLIE MY VOICE IS DYING RIGHT NOW. BUT ALRIGHT. THIS IS EVERYBODY'S FAVORITE! PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR THE ULTIMATE SHOW!"

And then the first note struck, the turf war began. The octolings made a beeline for the high ground, while the Inklings swerved around to cover the outer territories while Bendy headed straight for the nearest opponent. According to the plan, Bendy's job was to distract the octolings for long enough to get them surrounded. Bendy stopped at a column summoned a puddle of ink and jumped in and teleported next to the octoling. He didn't notice Bendy. Good. Bendy then rammed his roller straight into the octoling and sent him flying off the platform screaming in confusion, splating about twenty feet below Bendy and effectively sending him back to the respawn point. Then Bendy spotted an octoling shouting at her teammate and warning them to watch their backs. But that didn't worry Bendy, spreading fear was the very thing he was good at. He quickly painted the tower orange and ran across the bridge to the next platform. The Inklings had the outer rims all colored orange and where slowing making their way inwards. At the moment, the octolings where winning but not for long. Bendy made his way to the next octoling who had a sniper, she stopped shooting and turned, grinning as she threw a splat bomb. Bendy then made his hand turn gigantic and swatted the bomb back to the octoling. She lept forward and aimed her sniper at Bendy's face. Bendy quickly jumped out of the way as a stream of purple ink shot out just towards where Bendy was standing. Seeing that she couldn't win, the Octoling jumped off the tower and transformed into an octopus as she hit the ink. She escaped.

"God damn it," muttered Bendy as he colored the tower the moved on. Two octolings from a rotating platform above where Bendy was running to started shooting down at him, laughing as Bendy running for cover. Bendy couldn't teleport since he was surrounded by purple ink. He was trapped. He then saw Splatasia running across one of the bridges. He then remembered one of Splatasia's weapons he tested.

"SPLATASIA!" Bendy shouted as purple ink rained from the sky, "THROW ME THE WOOMINATOR!"

Splatasia turned and saw Bendy being tormented by the two octoling then she understood. He pulled out a small speaker and threw it at Bendy and continued on her way. Bendy caught the Woominator and aimed it at the octolings and screamed into the receiver. The noise was indescribable. The as soon the sound wave hit the tower, it collapsed sending the octolings back to their respawn point. The sound echoed in the stadium, shattering every piece of glass and causing everyone to hold their heads in pain. Then audience paused then erupted into a whirlwind of cheers, begging for more action from the little devil darling.

"It seems they love you," observed Kogu thoughtfully who stopped by Bendy and colored the area orange, "Just try to reduce he collateral damage. I think you inadvertently sent Salti back to respawn."

"I'm not sure to think whether that is good or bad?" Bendy snickered. Kogu chuckled at Bendy's snide remark.

"Do you hate her?" asked Kogu, his eyes neither interested or uninterested. He then threw a splat bomb at an octoling who was trying to sneak up on them.

"It's just she kidnapped me and forced me into sex," muttered Bendy, "I'm just pissed off."

Kogu noded agreeingly.

"She's does do a lot to get things her way," Kogu noted, "Other than that she'll be alright. If you ever try to stick around."

"Well I probably won't," shrugged Bendy as he headed off to color some more terrain. The inklings were winning which was good but just barely, which was bad. The plan was working with all the other rims coloured and Salti defending the terrain with Bendy, Splatasia and Kogu fighting off the Octolings. It wasn't the most ideal situation but it still in their favour. As Bendy ran around coloring purple terrain, he heard a scream. Bendy's hearing skills told him that it come from a alleyway in hidden away from the audience, Bendy jumped into an orange ink puddle and reformed to where the scream was from. What he cleared his senses, we was knocked over by Spalatsia and an octoling. Splatasia had a gag in her and was being tackled down. The Octoling was trying to tie her down. The duo threw each other across the wall, Splatasia was good but the Octoling was too fast.

"BENDY!" screamed the inkling through her gag as she was pinned, "GET THIS RAPIST OFF ME!"

Bendy then understood what was happening. He transformed into his monster form and swiped the octoling of his feet and held by the neck. The octoling realised who this new opponent was and struggled desperately.

"Let me tell you a secret you little sh*t," Bendy snarled, his crooked smile gave off no happy vibes, "I hate today. I hate everyday. But it is people like you who make it worse. So do the world a favour and go to hell."

He then slammed the octoling onto the ground. The octoling half combusted, purple ink splatted around the him. Then Bendy raised his foot and repeatedly stomped on the octoling's face until it was nothing but a mush of flesh and ink. Bendy then pulled out his roller and ran over the octoling's half splatted body. Bendy looked at the now disintegrating body and looked at Spatasia who looked horrified then looked at the ground.

"You didn't have to do that," muttered Splatasia.

"Does this happen regularly?" asked Bendy as he reverted into his cartoon form.

"No."

"You're lying."

"Yes I am," confessed Splatasia, "Your the first person since James to understand me. Nobody knows about this. But... I'm grateful you stopped it."

Splatasia and Bendy walked out onto a platform. A loud siren blared across the stadium signalling the end of the turf war.

"THAT IT FOR TODAY!" said Marie into the speaker, "I'M AM SURE GLAD THAT'S OVER."

"WELL, IT SEEMED THAT THE HELL PAINTERS HAVE SECURED THEIR WIN BY 5 PER CENT!"

"NOW THAT'S THE END! STAY FRESH!

Salti squealed in joy, jumping up and down. Kogu grinned and gave Bendy a small wink. Splatasia squeezed Bendy's gloved hand and started whooping. Bendy looked around dazed to consider that they won. The after a few seconds he started to smile only it was a little.

...

Back at the changing rooms, the team shared their own accounts of what happened to each of them.

"Bendy," said Salti, "That scream was rape to my ears. Great job!"

"Bendy did handle that quite well," noted Kogu, "Even it was your first turf war, you exceed everyone's expectations."

"I guess you have to go back to your investigation," muttered Splatasia who was still holding Bendy's hand, "I'll miss having you around."

Bendy looked at Salti and she looked back. He remembered James warning about Salti and prepared for her to say the worst. But then what she said was any of the sort.

"I'm sorry for kidnapping you. Even if this was a great experience, I kinda sucked the fun out of it. If you ever want to come back, call me."

She then looked at Splatasia then to Bendy. She then gave a wink.

"You two make a great couple."

Splatasia went red. Bendy did the same. Salti laughed.

"So you aren't hitting on me anymore?" asked Bendy.

"I am a f*ucking slut," said Salti seductively, "I hit on anybody who has a dick."

"Good point," said Bendy as he got up, "Now Splatasia, recolour me black and I'm outta here."

Everybody cheered. But their celebration was cut short as Freddy Fazbear stormed into the room with the Neighbour scuttling close behind.

"Now Bendy," said the bear, on the verge of rage, "Explain to me what the f*uck is going on."


	5. The Attack of Rule 34

**Warning!**

 **Mildly Sexual Content ahead.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It took a lot of explaining on Bendy's behalf to try to calm down Freddy. But it was hard to quench his anger.

"You're trying to tell me that these... CHILDREN!" Freddy violently jabbed his finger at the inklings who were huddled in the corner, in fear, "Kidnapped you DESPITE the fact that you had more power over them?"

"Freddy," said Mr Peterson sternly, "Calm your circuits. And stop playing bad cop. I'm sure Bendy wasn't prepared for such an... unexpected event."

Freddy paused, his eyes dimmed from their harsh red light. His torso swiveled a 180 and grabbed Salti by her tentacle hair.

"Ow ow ow!" grunted Salti and she tried to pry Freddy's iron grip from her hair, "Have mercy O' great ruler of horror and crappy fandoms!"

"Ruler of crappy fandoms is Sans for Internet's sake," Freddy snapped, "Are you telling the truth, that Rule 34, an entity that has been rumored to be an uncontrollable force of pure NSFW content, is collaborating with someone who is kidnapping games... This is worse than I thought."

He dropped Salti and she scrambled into the corner. Freddy then turned to Bendy, who prepared to teleport at any second.

"We are leaving NOW!" barked Freddy, "And turn yourself black again, you look horrible."

"You see um... They took away my black paint so they have to give it back to me."

Freddy's eyes grew murderous then dimmed. He walked over to one side of the room and sat down. He then gestured to the inklings.

"You better not screw this up."

Splatasia scurried to Bendy and protruded a vial of black ink and then dipped her finger in the void-like mixture. She then touched Bendy's forehead and the black ink spread over him like a virus. Bendy was back to his old self.

"Great," said Mr Peterson quickly before Freddy could make a snarky comment, "I'm afraid we must take our leave now. Thank you for your help."

Then suddenly, a distant crash startled the group. Freddy shot up onto his feet and looked around wildly, Bendy transformed into his monster self, Mr Peterson drew out his shovel and the Inkling drew their weapons.

Suddenly, the door burst open with a loud bang and fleshy tentacles shot out from the doorway, paused, then continued to slither out. More appendages shot out and implanted themselves on the wall. Splatasia screamed as a jet of white liquid ( **you probably know what this is** ) burst from the door and landed mere centimeters from her. Salti turned red and white spontaneously.

"Is that..."

Then the room was filled with the sounds of squelching and slapping of flesh. A light pink mass emerged from the doorway. Its was shapeless but a huge gaping mouth was visible. It seemed to be an amalgamation of human genitals haphazardly smashed together. Large boils stood out from its skin and occasionally burst in fountain of with muck. It was dripping and oozing with slime. It moved in such a way that could be likened with an octopus, but its tentacles moved with precision and grace like predatory snakes looking for its next victim. Its mouth frothed and made soundless movements as if it was trying to speak. As the entire thing emerged, it was apparent it was the size of a tank. It stopped moving for a moment. It turned from side to side then fixated on the inklings, its mouth growing wider in an pedophile-like grin.

"RUN!" screamed Freddy as Rule 34 lurched forward, tentacle surging for the inklings. The squid kids dodged the incoming appendages and threw splat bombs at the monster. Rule 34 slammed into the wall with a loud splat then tentacles shot out from its back aimed at Splatasia. Bendy jumped in between and summoned a whirlpool of ink and parried the tentacles away. Rule 34 unstuck itself from the wall and squelched its way toward Salti, who was fending off the tentacles. She only realized that the monster was behind her when a stream of white warm liquid spewed all over her back. She turned around to see Rule 34's gaping mouth as it was about to swallow her. But then Freddy intercepted. He finger gunned at Rule 34 and a loud bang echoed in the change room. Rule 34 made a loud scream and retracted all of its tentacles and shrank against the wall. It hissed and snarled at Freddy.

"It's after the inklings, Peterson, get them out. We'll stall him!" shouted Freddy as backed up and charged at the monster. Mr Peterson herded the inklings out. Splatasia looked desperately at Bendy but she allowed herself to be led out. Bendy squirted ink into the Rule 34's mouth but it only made it seem angrier. Another bang resounded from Freddy's finger and Bendy saw a small piece of metal latched onto the fleshy skin and it squeezed. Rule 34 screamed again, scurried along the wall and tried to make a break for the escaping inklings. But Bendy formed a wall of ink which blocked the tentacle monster's escape. It roared in anger and desperation. It ran straight back at Freddy. This time, a tentacle shot out and swiped Freddy off his feet. The monster slithered right past the animatronic. Freddy grabbed a tentacle and bit it hard. The monster flicked Freddy off and made its way to the inklings. Mr Peterson threw a bear trap at the incoming tentacles. It latched on a boil on the monster but it didn't flinch, very determined to get the inklings. The Neighbor pulled out a switch and flicked it. The boil exploded and a figure covered in white liquid burst out from the boil. He wiped off the gunk and revealed a face. Bendy gasped but Splatasia's reaction was priceless.

"JAMES!" she screamed then she turned to Rule 34 who was massaging its burst pimple, "WHAT THE F*CK! YOU PIECE OF SH*T! I WILL CRUSH YOU UNTIL YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A PUDDLE OF F*UCKING CUM! YOU HEAR ME! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING YOU ABOMINATION!"

Rule 34 drew back in fear. She grabbed one of Peterson's bear traps and charged at the cowering monster. Rule 34 tried to defend itself but Splatasia hurled the beartrap and it clamped in its lips. It screamed and looked at the inklings then at Bendy. It made a desperate charge at the ink demon but he was prepared. He summoned a whirlpool of ink right at the moment when the monster was nearly on him. Rule 34 screamed as it tried to flee but the suction was too great as it was swallowed in. The whirlpool closed up with a shrill shriek of a violin. There was silence. James was the first to speak.

"Uh, thanks?" said James with a hint of uncertainty.

"Thanks doesn't cut it," snapped Freddy he then turned on the Ink Demon and Peterson, "WE ARE LEAVING!"

Bendy looked at Splatasia and he saw that she was wiping off the muck off James' face. She glanced at him, nodded and mouthed 'Thank you'. Bendy walked out with the two detectives, wishing he could stay.


	6. Where to go next

Freddy hailed a self-driving Crossy Road taxi and the trio crammed themselves into the back seats. They did not talk about the altercation with Rule 34 at all until Bendy couldn't hold his questions in his mouth anymore.

"Where are we going?" asked Bendy suddenly. The Neighbor flinched and looked at Bendy with his beady eyes.

"While you were gone, me and Fred ran a check of the internet's most wanted gangsters."

"We haven't been able to narrow it down," continued Freddy as he was typing away on his tablet, "But I since your discovery of 34's involvement, we've actually gone down to two."

Freddy showed Bendy two images of two men. On the left was a man with a crazed expression and pointing his fist into the camera's direction. The background was red with black stripes. Bendy immediately recognized him.

"Pewdiepie," spat the Neighbor as if the name was acid, "The elusive meme killer of YouTube."

Bendy looked to the right and saw what was a recolor of Mario, white overalls and blue cap. But Bendy didn't recognize him.

"SMG4," muttered Freddy, "An Infamous Meme Dealer and Parody Director. He also really hates me."

Bendy looked at Freddy confusedly.

"Why would a meme dealer be afraid of you?" asked Bendy.

"The FNAF Fandom has been treating him rather abusively lately. They want a FNAF 4 episode but he's busy with other projects. Also..."

Freddy gave Bendy a smirk.

"He is scared of horror games."

"You should see his videos on Freddy's games," grinned the Neighbor, "Real sore spot for a Mario clone with a lotta power."

Bendy nodded and smiled to himself.

"So who are we going to interrogate first?" he asked as he straightened out his bowtie.

"We're going to SMG4 first," answered Freddy, "He'll be easier to wring out information. Besides, the weasel is easy to locate."

The Neighbor pulled out a map with a YouTube Logo and opened it. The city of YouTube was triangular. It was divided into three sections. One was called, Kids HighTown where all of child friendly contents was placed. Another was called Sh*tPost Sector which is where people found their daily content of unwanted videos. The other was called General-Content. The Neighbor pointed at an intersection between Sh*tPost Sector and General Content.

"That's where we'll find SMG4," he said, "At Glitchy Boy Studios."

Bendy looked outside the car window and saw a large tower in the night with the YouTube logo on it. The city lights from below gave it an almost menacing look. But honestly, what bad can happen at YouTube.


End file.
